


The Gods' Game

by Xias



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is immortal, ohmygod, stephen is a god, stephen is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xias/pseuds/Xias
Summary: Tony stark is an immortal trying to live through a post apocalyptic world where an alien virus has taken over most of the world and its population.Peter is just a kid growing up in the midst of the chaos, trying to search for his father.Stephen is the God that somehow got involved.





	The Gods' Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> I finally decided to post a serious fic on this site!!  
> This fanfic will take some time to develop, i thought about finishing it first then posting it but we all know that will never happen.  
> please keep in mind that this will be a slow one since i have finals and it was originally written as a novel with original characters and all.  
> Forgive my grammatical mistakes, i am not a native speaker.  
> ENJOY!!

**January, 2293**

**I F   A N Y O N E   H E A R S   T H I S   D O   N O T   E N T E R   T H E   E A S T   C O A S T   I   R E P E A T   R E F R A I N   F R O M   E N T E R I N G**

**T H E   E A S T   C O A S T   O F   B R O K E N   M E T R O**

 

* * *

 

Tony did his best to steer clear from the crowd of angry vending machines with long weird tentacles, they were heading east so Tony figured it's best that he went the other direction.

 

Every month the machines would raid a different settlement, he always headed the opposite direction from where they were going, at first he tried fighting and helping people, but as the years went by there was no one left to help.

 

Tony wasnt a saint but at least he felt human enough to help people that needed help against those angry objects.

 

This apocalypse was yet the weirdest and the most illogical one, but Tony had no say in this particular matter since he's immortal for no other reason other than being immortal, someone must have hated him to the point of granting him immortality.

 

He crossed the lane to the south border, the objects A. K. A the Frankenstein army were almost non-existent here here, Tony breathed and sat on a bench.

 

The park had no trees whatsoever, there were marks on the ground where the playground playset had been before, now most of them joined the Frankenstein army.

 

Little was left uninfected, like the bench he sat on, if Tony was honest to himself he didn't know if the bench was part of the army or just another inanimate object, that thankfully doesn't want to murder or roar and screech at him.

 

The sounds of the Frankenstein machine army were bone chilling.

  
He never got used to it, the little times Tony got to sleep were the worst, the screeching of these machines were like coyote packs howling in the night.

 

He rarely slept and unfortunately for him, dying from sleep deprivation was not the greatest sensation.

  
Being immortal meant that he had died many times and in many ways, sometimes on purpose and in the dumbest ways.

 

Tony hadn't realized that the night fell, he got up from the bench and scanned for a place that was not infected with the alien virus.

 

The South was a ghost town, everyone was north as far as he had heard, no human resided in this part of Broken Metro, it was fully infected but no Frankenstein machines either, which meant tonight he can sleep without the deafening shrilling sounds giving him nightmares.

 

He found a building that had a small fully uninfected area and headed towards it.

  
The place was dark and small, the smell of death and staleness almost haunting.

Tony sucked it up and layed down near the center.

  
In his years, he learned that the center was the safest place, the alien virus loved walls and climbing them.

 

Tony counted his blessings while sleep dragged him quietly, he didn't take his helmet off.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony woke up startled and reached for the gun he kept next to him.

  
The small gun was missing, he looked up and found a small kid with short brown hair that looked like a rat’s nest pointing it at him.

 

Tony wanted to comment on the hair when the kid fired at his left knee.

  
Shaking his left knee, Tony yelped and got off his back.

  
Mostly concerned about his suit and the noise the kid just made.

 

He glared at the kid but didn't dare move, quickly but subtly he brought his index finger to his lips in a be quiet gesture, the kid opened his mouth but was interrupted when the wall fell apart.

 

A big chair, which was now a metal spider thing came in slowly hissing and looking around.

  
The Frankenstein machines couldn't see nor smell, they relied mostly on hearing.

 

Tony was up in seconds, took the gun from the kid, slashed the metal spider-chair with lasers from his right gauntlet's wrist.

The kid whimpered, “This is what you get for playing with toys that aren't yours, kid.”

  
The kid glared at him but stood frozen.

  
“I'm iron man.” he offered a hand, the kid didn't take it.

Tony sighed and rubbed his masked face, “I'm not a machine and I'm not here to hurt you kid, if anything I'm the one who should be scared of you.”

 

The kid grunted and said “I'm not scared of you.”

 

“Yet.” joked Tony

 

The kid gave him a hard stare, “Just joking.” he raised his hands in front of him in surrender.

 

An awkward silence stretched over the tiny room for a minute, the kid eyed Tony suspiciously.

 

“How did you do that?” he asked Tony.

“Hmm?” Tony raised his eyebrows innocently.

“How did you- ” he stopped, realizing that Tony was playing dumb.

 

Tony chuckled.

 

“You're a clown.” the kid groaned.

“Jeez, you really need to chill Gerard Way 2005.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“What?” he scowled at Tony.

“What are you doing here alone anyways? You should head north where all the people are, it's safer for a twelve years old kid.”

“Fourteen.”

“What was that?” Tony smiled behind his mask.

“My age, it's fourteen not twelve, stupid.” he scowled again.

 

Tony could see that the kid was hesitant when he cursed, he understood, this is no environment for a kid, fighting and scavenging for life is by no means a healthy way to grow up.

 

“Watch your mouth little boy, I'm at least twelve decades older than you.” Tony said in mock seriousness.

  
The kid scoffed and sat where he was standing, surprising Tony by how easily he let his guard down.

 

Tony sighed and sat where he slept earlier, away from the metal spider-chair machine parts.

  
He grabbed his duffel bag and pulled out two protein slurries.

 

The kid eyed him with huge fierce puppy eyes, it scared him how much he looked feral, mowgli is much civilized compared to this kid.

 

He tossed one of the slurries to the kid making him flinch away, terrified

  
Tony regretted that instantly, “Food.” he prompted him.

 

He didn't move until Tony lifted his face plate enough to drank his.

  
Quickly, he took his share and downed it hurriedly, choking a little.

 

Tony stared at him in disbelief.

 

“What's your name?” he asked

 

The young kid stayed silent, staring at him.

 

Sighing, he took off his helmet and set it next to him, the kid watched him curiously.

 

Tony raised one of his eyebrows “What? Disgusting right?”, the kid looked away.

 

With a deep breath he started cleaning his suit where the kid shot at his knees, the suit would reattach itself but it won't clean itself and that's for sure.

 

He caught the kid staring at his face in wonder.

 

“Hey let me ask you, is that a real rat's nest or is it just your real hair?”

“Is yours a real rat,s nest or is it just real hair?” the little guy shot back.

 

Tony winced, touché, he did look like a mess.

 

“Maybe I'm your dad” Tony smirked playfully.

 

At that, the kids eyes widened.

“Are you?” he asked, hope glinting in his eyes.

 

“What-” Tony was taken by surprise, “No!” he replied quickly.

 

The kid looked disappointed.

 

“You're looking for your dad?” Tony speculated, when he was met with silence he continued, “You're looking in the wrong place, there's no humans in a hundred-foot radius from here.”

 

The kid ignored Tony for what felt like a long time, then he asked

  
“Are you a mutant?”

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, the kid gestured at Tony's knee,

  
“Your knee, it healed.”

 

Tony smiled and said, “I'll answer your question if you tell me your story.”

 

The kid made a face then sighed, “Yes I'm looking for my father, my mother died by the hands of the Franken machines, she left me a note telling me that my Father lives south east, in the center of Broken Metro, and that I should look for him, so here I am, two years later and still haven't found the man.” he sighed, looking older than his age.

 

“You've been wandering around alone for two years? Do you even know what your father looks like, I'm assuming that you've never met him of course.”

 

The kid contemplated him then said, “Not alone, been with a couple of groups but they died, then trusted the wrong people and got mugged, they took my food, my daggers and even my shoes.”

 

Tony looked down at the kids feet and sure enough he had no shoes on, “No wonder you were trying to steal my shit.” Tony mumbled.

 

The kid made another face, “And no, I don't know what he looks like, but in the letter my mother left for me, she described him.”, before Tony could comment he said “Your turn.”

 

“I don't think I'm a mutant, but I sure as hell know that it's hard to kill me.”

 

The kid didn't respond, so Tony continued, “And I'll have you know that I've been alive since 1970.”

 

The kid gawked at him, he looked like he had something to say but held back.

 

“Sucks for you.” he giggled.

 

Tony grunted an agreement, he checked the time on his suit's system, it was near noon.

 

Tony picked up his stuff, it was time to keep moving if he wanted to reach his destination before other bastards did.

 

He stood up and smiled at the kid, “It was nice meeting you kid, just a tip, stop searching, your dad might be long gone, head north, it's safer there, and there's settlements that can help you."

 

He gave the kid supplies, enough until he reaches north, and attached something to his neck.

 

“What is that?” the kids hand shot up to his neck, panicking.

 

“Just a little something to make the Frankenstein machines ignore your existence.”, he winked then after some hesitation he added “Good luck.”

 

The kid stopped him before he could take another step towards the door, “Wait, where are you going?” he demanded, obviously trying to hide his panic, Tony felt guilty for leaving him alone.

“Ground zero.” he flashed a smile, closing his face plate.

“I'm coming with you.” The kid declared.

“No you're not” he stated.

“Yes I am.” the kid insisted.

Tony sighed in defeat and continued walking.

 

Peter followed the iron man all the way till the main city hall, neither of them talked since noon.

 

Peter had no idea why he decided to follow the man, he just knew that he didn't want to be alone facing these machines alone, plus the man had food, Food!

He wasn't thinking straight anymore, but he figured maybe if he kept moving forward he’ll eventually find his father, or at least his house, he had an address, so that helped, frankly he was risking it all out of boredom, he had nothing else to do but keep hiding and scavenging for moldy food to stay alive.

 

Might as well start a little adventure with this Iron man, he thought to himself with a satisfied smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Tony and Pete will meet Nat and the others, and we'll get to understand the story more.  
> Also God!Stephen skjkdksdsk.


End file.
